Interferometric fiber optic gyroscopes (FOG) rely on Sagnac effect to measure the angular velocity of a moving object. The clockwise (CW) wave and counter clockwise (CCW) wave in a fiber coil will undergo Doppler shift when the coil rotates within a reference plane. This is the Sagnac phase shift which is proportional to the angular velocity. This is achieved using fiber couplers or ring lasers. Fiber optic gyroscopes (FOG) are reported in the literature based on 2×2 fiber couplers as well as 3×3 couplers [references 1-8] to produce two counter propagating CW (clock wise) and CCW (counter clock wise) signals. Generally, two 2×2 couplers along with one or two photodetectors, a fiber coil, and a light source are used to make an angular velocity detection unit. The operating characteristic of 2×2 coupler based gyroscope makes it less sensitive, a ninety degrees phase modulator is incorporated. Information on three axes can be obtained using three independently oriented units. Generally, 3×3 couplers based design are considered less sensitive due although they inherently operate in the most sensitive part of the response characteristic.